Optical nodes in an optical network may employ optical interfaces offering high flexibility in terms of modulation format and symbol rate. Different combinations of modulation format and symbol rate use correspondingly different optical bandwidth and optical signal-to-noise ratios for error free transmission along network paths of the optical network. A control plane of the optical network typically has access to various transmission-related metrics associated with the network paths.